Byakuya Visits the 4th Division
by smart.deedee
Summary: Noblemen don't pout, especially if they belong to the Kuchiki clan, and in all honestly he was not, but at that moment she thought that if ever she had a chance to see him contort his face into one, this would be that moment.


A/N: This is an old, short one-shot I found laying around in my old hard drive. It was finished so why not publish it? I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Ywach does.

-X-

"Byakuya, you're doing this."

"I won't." The nobleman said, looking sternly into his lovers' eyes.

"Stop it! It's not a big deal. You go in and out. Nothing much." She replied, trying her best not to laugh at the Taicho's attitude.

"An individual such as myself couldn't possibly be coerced into doing something beyond his will."

"Oh, come on! Rukia did it; her, Renji, my Taicho… even Yachiru did it! Why won't you?" Rangiku remarked, raising an eyebrow at the man.

Rangiku stared at the man, trying to read his expression, but as usual he remained impervious, giving very little for her to work with. Why must he be so hard to deal with at times?

"Don't tell me you're scared, Byakuya," The blond bombshell said, looking deeply into the nobleman's eyes, "Wait… you _are_ scared. You're scared?"

The Fukutaicho laughed at the sight of her boyfriend's behavior. It was unbelievable to her to see a man that has lived through so many battles and fought against so many powerful opponents be scared of something so ordinary.

"Byakuya, you're acting like a baby."

"I am not," He replied, looking at her with his usual blank expression, "I simply don't see the point behind all of this. Please refrain from bringing up the subject."

"But you need it, Byakuya. Please, stop whining about it."

"I am the leader of one of Seireitei's noble houses, a Gotei 13 Taicho and an accomplished warrior, therefore 'whining' is not something I do. I merely refuse to take part in this."

She sighed. Noticing that words were getting her nowhere with him, so she leaned close to her lover's body and started laying kisses along his neck for no good reason, apparently.

"Byakuya, if you do _that,_ I promise I'll make it up to you." Rangiku whispered.

The Kuchiki clan leader considered the woman's proposition for an instant before realizing that, by not saying anything, he might be able to skirt the issue at hand and avoid the unpleasant task that was being demanded from him. So the man wrapped his arms around the voluptuous beauty and deepened the kiss but, briefly after, Rangiku pulled his arms away from her body.

As if she would let him get away with this.

"What's wrong?" The man asked.

"Well, you have to go in now, Byakuya. That was just a little taste of what you'll get once you're done."

The noble man gaped at his lover with disbelief, disappointed once he noticed her affections were only a ruse to get him to do as she says.

"Rangiku, I…"

"Okay, Byakuya," The woman said, interrupting him before he had a chance to deny her request once more, "This is ridiculous! You're a grown man, a Taicho. This is embarrassing for you, and frankly for me as well, as others see us here arguiung over something so simple! So get your act together and step into that room and get your shot!"

Noblemen don't pout, especially if they belong to the Kuchiki clan, and in all honestly he was not, but at that moment she thought that if ever she had a chance to see him contort his face into one, this would be that moment.

"Where is your pride now? Are you willing to let your reputation take such a horrible dive over a stupid injection?"

The smallest of sighs left his lips as he felt himself cornered.

"I'm not having it, Byakuya! This is stupid and you should suck up your fear and get this over with. You have wasted all this time fighting with me without realizing that you could have been done with this a long while ago! Seriously, quit bitching!"

"I'm not _bitching_ as you mention, Rangiku."

"I don't care at this point, Byakuya. You go in there and get your shot. I won't nurse you if you fall ill for not taking it. And I'll make damn sure not one of your servants gives you any special attentions."

The noble man sighed at the realization that there was no way out of the situation. Even if he hated needles, he would have to put on his bravest, most stern face and walk into that room as if they hadn't been waiting for him for the past fifteen minutes.

As he walked in to the room, he considered two things: first, if anyone made any remarks as to why he kept them waiting, he could simply unsheathe his sword and that would be the end of it. Also, once he stepped out of the room, Rangiku would shower him with attention, which only made the idea of getting one of those pesky needles in his arm a tad less daunting.

He stepped out of the room briefly after that, looking calm as if nothing had happened before; his impervious face showing not one crack in its facade. He noticed his lover waiting for him and walked over to where she stood, thinking that soon he would get the rewards he was promised.

"So, they gave you your shot, huh?" The woman asked.

"Yes, it's done. Should we return to the manor now, Rangiku?" He asked, offering his arm to escort her, confident she would comply with his request.

"No."

"Excuse me?" The Taicho asked confusedly, hoping he had heard wrong.

"It took you long enough to go in, and even after asking nicely, you still refused. I won't reward that kind of behavior coming from a guy like you. I am giving you the afternoon to think about that."

"But, Rangi…"

"I'll see you tonight, Byakuya." The Fukutaicho said as she walked out of the fourth division's barracks, sans Kuchiki Byakuya.

The noble Taicho stood there, frozen, thinking of how a woman like Matsumoto Rangiku could play him so effortlessly. He knew she had the brains to do it, but after all the years they've spent together, he couldn't quite understand how he still had no defenses against her.


End file.
